Slumber Party Madness
by DeadXClown
Summary: Sam & Dean head to Venice, L.A to investigate murders that have been occuring at slumber partys on Victoria Ave, they may have to do with events some 25 years before. Has a drill wielding killer came back from the grave? Set in Season 2, 2006
1. True Story

Venice, Los Angeles

A group of three girls were sitting in the living room of a house on Victoria Ave

They were teenagers having a slumber party; they were drinking and telling stories

The blonde girl in the group started to talk

Blonde girl: I know a true story

The other girls were intrigued

Brunette Girl: C'mon Annie, no more scary stuff you will scare Stacey here

Stacey: Shut up Lauren! Go ahead Annie

Annie: It's really messed up

Lauren: Just tell it already

Annie: Ok ok, one night about 25 years ago on this very street, a group of girls had a slumber party just like us, but little did they know that there was a maniac outside watching them, he had a big drill he used to carve up his victims, he killed everyone from the pizza boy to the neighbour, only a few survived the night, the killer was impaled by the pool in the backyard

Lauren: whoa,

Stacey: Who was the killer?

Annie: Some loony from an institution nearby, he broke out that day and went on his killing spree, starting at the school and then finished at the slumber party

Stacey: That's creepy

Lauren: I knew you would scare her!

Stacey: I'm not scared, just a little weirded out is all

Annie: Well I want more to drink, you girls want some?

Lauren: Sure

Stacey: No thanks

Annie walked out of the living room and to the fridge she opened it and screamed

The other girls ran to the kitchen and saw Annie's body laying face down in a pool of blood

The girls screamed in horror and ran for the front door they opened it and Stacey got out first, Lauren was held back as Stacey saw a hole come out through her chest.

Stacey screamed as she saw a man with a long cordless drill in his hands.

Stacey was frozen in place and screamed as loud as she could

- SUPERNATURAL -


	2. Discussing The Hunt

Sam and Dean Winchester were in a café having lunch

They got news there could be a possible hunt here in L.A and are going to check it out.

Dean was chowing down on a hamburger and Sam had a sandwich and was taking a sip from his drink

Dean: Sam, you should really try one of these burgers, they're great

Dean said with his mouth full

Sam: Dean, we should discuss the job

Dean put on down the rest of his burger and sat back on his chair

Dean: Ok, what have we got?

Sam: Well, in downtown Venice, last night a girl was having a slumber party with her friends

Dean cut him off

Dean: This sounds good already

Dean smiled

Sam: C'mon Dean this is serious, listen, the girls were attacked by a madman wielding a cordless drill, two girls died and there was only one survivor

Dean: Serial killer? That's not our gig Sam

Sam: Well I did some research earlier, and this isn't the only time there has been slumber party murders in the area, 25 years ago a madman with a drill slaughtered a bunch of people on the same street at a slumber party

Dean: a copycat, it's not uncommon

Sam: I don't think so, the killer from the events in 1982 was Russ Thorn an escaped mental patient, he died that night, one of the girls killed him with his drill, I think it could be an angry spirit; he wants revenge so he starts hitting slumber parties on the same street he died

Dean: What makes you so sure, any wack job could have used this guys M.O, and why would the spirit, if there is one, wait 25 years to start killing again

Sam: I don't know yet Dean, but I think we should check it out

Dean: Do you know if Thorn was buried?

Sam: No, not yet, but maybe some of the locals might know

Dean: Ok, we'll check it out; I guess we can't risk it not being our kind of gig

Sam: Good, we'll start by checking with the locals, see what they know about Thorn

Sam had finished his meal and got up

Dean: Wait

Sam looked at Dean who put the rest of the burger in his mouth to start finishing it

He did and then got up

Dean: Now we can go

The boys headed over to the Impala and got in

Dean put in a tape and they drove down the highway on the way to the downtown district of Venice "Hell Raiser" by Sweet was playing as they took off.


End file.
